Obesity results from an imbalance between energy intake and energy expenditure. The major factor that can alter the energy expenditure is physical activity or exercise, therefore this factor could be important in understanding obesity development and maintenance . We are studying a wide range of subjects in our newly designed energy expenditure-physical activity measurement system.